


Tis The Season

by SantaBaby



Series: Sherlock And John’s Special Holidays [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Naughty or Nice?, tis the season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaBaby/pseuds/SantaBaby
Summary: Sherlock and John spend their first christmas together as a couple. Mrs. Hudson has hung up enough mistletoe that they can’t walk a foot without having to kiss due to tradition.





	Tis The Season

Sherlock followed John upstairs to their flat. The cold wind had blown dozens of snowflakes into his hair and he was shivering in his wet suit. John unlocked the door and they entered quickly, wanting to be in the warm room. They found Mrs. Hudson in the kitchen. She turned to them and smiled giddily. She pointed to the ceiling and turned away, still smiling widely. Sherlock looked up to see mistletoe. He groaned and looked down at John. John sighed and shook his head playfully before standing on his tiptoes and kissing Sherlock’s cheek. The warmth from his lips radiated through Sherlock and he tried to hard to conceal a smile. Mrs. Hudson strategically waited for bit of them to pass before leaving.

Sherlock shed his shoes and coat, placing it on the coat holder. He plopped down in his chair and watched John sit across from him. He grabbed the paper and read. Sherlock frowned. Whenever John read, time seemed to inch by with nothing to do. Sherlock, trying to busy himself, shook the snow from his hair and checked his phone for any notifications from clients. There was one about a girl who was missing her dog. It got lost at the beach but Sherlock passed on it. Too boring.

He tossed his phone away and grumbled. He watched John. He was a slow reader and took his time with the stories. Sherlock groaned and squirmed in his seat. John ignored him. Or at least tried to. Sherlock groaned again, louder this time, and John looked up at him. “Sherlock, I’m trying to read. If you want something to do, you can get ready for the party,” John told him. Sherlock rolled his eyes but proceeded to his room anyways. 

He picked out a new suit, a dark blue one with silver lining. He slipped out of his clothes and changed into the new suit. Sherlock ran a hand through his hair, deciding it looked fine the way it was. He was leaving when he noticed the red present in his closet. It was John’s present.

Sherlock smiled and grabbed it. He sat in his bed and opened the box. The hat was still there, folded in order to fit inside the box. Sherlock had bought it for John when he claimed that his ears were freezing at one of the crime scenes. Sherlock closed the box and hid it in his closet again. He didn’t want to ruin the surprise.

He returned to his chair to find John was gone. He was probably preparing himself and Sherlock checked his phone again. No new notifications. He checked the time. 5:30. The party started at 7. Sherlock frowned and dropped his phone into the seat.

He passed his microscope and opened the fridge. Mrs. Hudson had baked cookies and warned both of them not to eat any. But Sherlock was so bored. He stole one and stuffed it in his mouth as John came back from his room. He noticed the crumbs around Sherlock’s mouth and chuckled. He handed Sherlock a napkin and returned to his chair. He flipped on the Telly and relaxed. Sherlock looked out of the window and watched as the pedestrians passed. He sighed.

“Sherlock, don’t be so miserable. It’s Christmas after all,” John told him. Sherlock smiled and hugged his neck. He kissed the top of John’s head. A small smile stretched over John’s face and Sherlock inhaled the sweet scent of his cologne. 

The next hour passed and soon, people were  _invading_ \- according to Sherlock- 221B Baker Street.

Greg arrived first. He was alone, as always, seeing as his wife had recently been caught with another man.

Mrs. Hudson was next. Her nails were freshly painted with red paint to match her lipstick.

Molly was last, she’d gotten stuck in traffic. Her hands were full of bags filled with gifts for her friends. Mrs. Hudson took the bag and set it near the tree. 

“Great, now that we’re all here the party can begin,” She smiled. Molly smiled back.

”Again, sorry I was so late,” Molly apologized. 

“Don’t fret, dear. Now, can I get you a drink?” The girls continued with their conversation in the kitchen until they returned. Everyone stood to greet Molly, besides Sherlock, who was looking out of the window. 

“Hi, Molly. Merry Christmas,” John said, hugging her. 

“Merry Christmas,” She hugged him back and turned to Lestrade. They spoke for a minute before she turned to Sherlock. 

“Hi, Sherlock,” She greeted.

Sherlock turned. “Good evening.” They stared at each other until Molly smiled. 

“Shall we open presents now?” She asked. Mrs. Hudson nodded and they handed each other presents. Molly opened hers first. The first was from Lestrade. He’d bought her a new pair of earrings. Sherlock deduced- silently, of course, due to a request from John- that they were originally for his wife but couldn’t give them to her now. She adored them and hugged him in thanks. Sherlock noticed a small blush creep over the detective inspector’s cheeks but dismissed it as human affection. Boring stuff. 

Soon, everybody turned to Sherlock, expectinghim to open his gifts. He grumbled and sat in his chair. Molly handed him a soft green box with a golden bow wrapped around it. He desuced that it was something small, judging by the size of the box and rattle of the contents. He opened the box to find a pair of cuff links.

“Oh great. I already have those,” He muttered. Molly sadly looked down at her hands and John shot Sherlock a guilty look. He rolled his eyes and smiled. “Thank you Molly.” Her head shot up and a small smile formed over her face. 

“You’re welcome,” She said, blushing.

Sherlock opened his other gifts. John had bought him a small book with murder mysteries for him to read when he was bored and Sherlock thanked him. John nodded and opened his gifts last. Suddenly, Sherlock remembered the box in his closet.

“You stay here,” He ordered John. John nodded and gulped. Sherlock didn’t usually buy presents so John was worried. _Oh God, what was Sherlock about to do?_  

He pulled the box from his closet and adjusted the top. He blew off any flakes of dust that had gathered on top and paraded it into the living room. John took the box and opened. His eyes lit up as he realized what Sherlock had gotten him. He hugged the soft hat and smiled at Sherlock. Sherlock smiled back. John’s smile meant everything to him. He was glad he had listened. 

Later that night, after lots of drinkin and story telling, Lestrade wished all of them a Merry Christmas and left. Molly gave each of the boys a hug- Sherlock thought he felt her lips brush his ear- and left. The two flat mates cleaned up the glasses for Mrs. Hudson and dumped them in the sink. As they returned to wish her goodnight, they accidentally caught themselves under the mistletoe.

John smiled and cupped Sherlock’s cheek in one hand as he kissed him. Sherlock laced his fingers in John’s other hand and didn’t let go, even after John pulled away. Mrs. Hudson wished them a Merry Christmas and left for her own flat. 

Sherlock sat on the sofa and John sat next to him. He leaned into him and sighed tiredly. “Thank you,” He said suddenly. 

“You’re welcome,” Sherlock replied. He smiled and leaned down to John head. He inhaled his sweet scent and pressed his lips against his scalp. John shifted his head so his lips met Sherlock’s. They pulled away and John stood. He pulled Sherlock up and led him to his room. 

“John? What are you doing?” He asked curiously. John smiled. 

“You’re sleeping in my bed tonight,” He explained. 

Sherlock looked to his room. He liked to have space when he slept and didn’t know about sharing with John. “But, my bed....” He began. But, John pulled him inside anyways. He closed the door and gave Sherlock a quick peck on the cheek before changing into his pajamas. Sherlock just shed his clothes and snuggled under the sheets. John cuddled next to him, laying his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. 

“Merry Christmas, Sherlock,” John said, kissing his cheek. Although he would never admit it to anyone, Sherlock felt comfortable in John’s bed, despite his worries. 

“Merry Christmas, John. Goodnight,” He said. He rested his head on John’s and drifted off to sleep. It was a merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
